Len in a dress is just Rin
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: A not-so-popular pairing I thought I'd try. First chapter is not so special. KaitoxRin. It's X-mas and Rin and Kaito find they have something they share. I think Rin is Ren on here...?
1. The Clipboard

**A/N: This was a story I wrote around Thanksgiving, meaning to post it at Christmas time but I never managed to put it up. Maybe if I work hard, I can keep it going 'till next Christmas! I know this chapter isn't very good but… give it a chance and Ill promise the next one'll be better!**

What the heck just happened? I stared off into space, my mind racing with images and thoughts of him. I was in utter and complete shock and awe from the moments that were just displayed before my eyes. My mind went back to his words over and over again, "I love you, Rin" he said. As I stood in the snow, I somehow thought to myself… how did this all start out?

Flashback:

Len and I were preparing carefully for Christmas. I had taken charge of present duty, so I was conveniently to look for presents for every single one of our friends at an affordable price for us to manage. I sometimes think that I have a little too much time on my hands.

I looked over to Len, he was putting up decorations on the window. Little snowflake cut outs were taped to the windows, and he was now putting some of that fluffy stuff used to look like snow around the frame of the window.

At his side was the lovely Miku Hatsune, and they were chatting happily and smiling to themselves. I couldn't help but feel jealous, because it was so obvious that they liked each other, while I, Rin, was unable to get a boyfriend of my own.

I turned to head off into my room to go over all the notes I took down from everyone I talked to. Miku, Luka, Len, Gakupo, Meiko… the only person who I hadn't talked to yet was Kaito.

But speak of the devil, I was paying so little attention as I went over my notes whilst walking, that I had a head-on collision with Kaito, and found myself falling to the floor.

"Ouch!" I cried out. I looked up at him with one eye closed as I rubbed my back. Kaito looked apologetically at me, and stuck his hand out to help me up. I froze for a moment, and then said, "I don't need any help from you, Bakaito!" And smacked his hand away.

I stormed off to my room, only moments later realizing that I left all my things in the living room.

* * *

I figured no one would be there once it was 12:00, so I snuck out to grab my things, only to find that Kaito was having a random midnight snack.

I tried my best to ignore him as I strode quickly over to where I had dropped my things, only to find that they were gone! I turned to look at Kaito, only to see that he was reading through my notes!

He looked back at me and said, "You're really going to get Meiko booze? You're not even old enough to buy any…"

I blushed and replied, "I'm just going to give her money for it!" I took a run at Kaito, reaching out towards my clipboard, which he held firmly in his hand. But alas, before I could take it from him, he quickly held it above his head.

"No fair!" I yelled, jumping up and down trying to take it back. "Give it back! Give it back!" I shouted, quickly noticing that soon everyone would wake up if I kept yelling.

Kaito noticed it as well, and said to me "I'll give it back if you promise to let me help you go shopping. He smiled genuinely, but I couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Fine." I agreed, in utter annoyance. With that, he surrendered my clipboard quickly, and


	2. Shopping Gone Wrong

Kaito and I were going shopping today. When I woke up I had almost no intention of getting out. I turned to look over at Len, laying in his twin bed across the room. I felt like I was looking into a mirror as I stared at him asleep. What if I were him? Would things be different?

Suddenly our door creaked open. I saw a head peak through and I quickly ducked my head under the covers. After a while, thinking they were gone I poked my head out, only to see Kaito's head only inches from mine.

I nearly screamed at the sight, but I knew I shouldn't wake Len up since he would be cranky this early in the morning. At least, I thought it was early. I turned over to glance at the clock, seeing the reading was 1:00, I jumped up and bumped heads with Kaito.

"What do you want?!" I said, putting my head to my forehead, feeling the extreme pain coming from where his head connected to mine. I could already tell that there'd be a bump there by tomorrow.

"When are you going to be ready to go shopping?" he inquired. I decided I'd rather wake up Len than have Kaito in my face when I've just woken up. I retorted as loudly as I could, "The moment you leave my room!" then I grabbed my pillow and struck him across the face with it.

Kaito looked taken aback. "If you need me to leave so you can change, then you could've just said that…" he sighed. He left the room, without further word.

Len stared at me, looking at me inquisitively, as if he wasn't sure if he were dreaming or not. He rubbed his eyes, blinked hard, then stared again. "Is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

"No no no… nothing." I whispered. But Len wouldn't let me be. He just kept giving me that look that he did when he was trying to figure something out. I have the exact same look when I'm thinking really hard, too.

Then it hit me! Len and look alike! I could dress as Len so that I won't be as embarrassed about being with Kaito in public. Gosh, I'm so mean sometimes.

I snickered at Len, and he knew I had another scheme dreamed up at that point. He started to protest, but I had moved in too quick…

I stood side by side with Len looking into the mirror. There was almost no way anyone could tell the difference between us, other than that I still had my bangs clicked back (Although I lost the bow, because Len insisted on it.), and then Len doesn't have any boobs so… there's that problem.

Either way, no one other than us would ever be able to tell the difference. I smiled because for some reason this made me feel sneaky. All I needed to do was step out the door, and I'd hear people talk to me as if I were Len.

Although as I looked at Len, I felt kind of sorry because he looked so miserable in my outfit. In my opinion, my bow looked ridiculous on him. Plus, I could still pick out some of his facial differences from me. My cheeks tended to be a little bigger than his, and my eyes a little larger as well.

All my hard work on making us look like each other could only make me smile. I opened the door and looked around. Kaito was waiting at the front door, ready to leave.

I ran to the door, grabbed him by the wrist, opened the door and ran out. I had planned to run all the way to the shopping outlet but…

Kaito pulled me to a halt, and I quickly realized he was a lot stronger than I thought. "Okay, Rin, what's up?" He cried.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you know it was me…?" I asked, stunned that someone recognized me. I glared at him for making me feel so foolish as to think that no one would recognize me.

"I know because Rin is Rin." He said, almost romantically. I laughed at him and slapped his upper arm before saying, "No really how could you tell?"

"Because I'm always looking out for you, and I see you a lot! We're practically family!" He laughed awkwardly.

"Except we're not! We're not family and we never will be!" I screamed at him. I felt hot tears run down my face. I looked down at my hands and saw a few tear drops fall onto my hands like rain. Why was I crying?

"Rin…" He spoke softly, putting his hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. All he was doing was irritating me, and I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked at him, swatting his hand off my shoulder. I took off towards the park. The park I used to play at with Len when we were younger. Where Kaito used to push us on the swings, I ran like I'd never run before.

When I reached it, I stood still for a moment, resting my heart, lungs, and mind. Looking at the park there I felt a quiet nostalgia, and as if there were nothing wrong for at least a moment.

Then it all came crashing back. I sat on the pointy, hard, woodchips that dug into my butt, and put my face into my hands and cried. I was weeping and I couldn't figure out why…

Could it be? That I liked Kaito?


End file.
